OBTS Trains+Routes For Mexico
OpenBVE Train Sim (OBTS) Addon Sites For This Country; click here to contribute: : http://www.facebook.com/groups/pasionporelmetro : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts : http://www.facebook.com/OpenBVEIMOT?fref=ts : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.mx : http://openbveimot.blogspot.mx : http://clube-do-bve.blogspot.mx : http://www.mediafire.com/?mabo8x8g4mdrudx : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx : http://openbvemetromexico.blogspot.mx : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx : http://metroopenbve.blogspot.mx : http://openbvedummiesmexico.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Boster-BVE/233676943322934?fref=ts : http://www.facebook.com/pages/BVE-De-Mexico/458617127553274?directed_target_id=0 RailWay Gauges Used In This Country; click here for more info: : 1.640f 0.500m ~ YucatanTram : 3.000f 0.914m ~ Pachuca : 3.281f 1.000m ~ SanLuisPotosi : 4.708f 1.435m ~ Domestic Standard RailCar Couplers Used In This Country; click here for more info: : AAR couplers on Loco+Wagon stock : LINK couplers on Historic Transit stock : SCHA couplers on Modern Transit stock : RUSS couplers on Industrial+Mining stock Click any Image|Video thumbnail below for a larger view. Train Packs 4-6-4 Hudson Locomotive : : NdeM "El Tapatio" : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/el-tapatio-hudson.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico 4-8-4 Niagara Locomotive : 128px : NdeM "Aguila Azteca" : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/aguila-azteca_9.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico FNM "Expresso del Mar" LuxuryClass Tour :128px : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/expreso-del-mar.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico FNM "Tren de Beristain" 1st+2ndClass : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico FXE+NdeM "Chepe Primera Express" 1stClass Tour With GP38+Diner+Bar : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/chepe.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico FXE "Chepe Express" 2ndClass Tour With GP38+Bar : 128px : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico FXE "Jose Cuervo Express" LuxuryClass Tour With GP38 : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/jose-cuervo.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Expreso71 "El Regiomontano" LuxuryClass Sleeper : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Expreso2 "El Costeño" 1st+2ndClass : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Expreso2 "Aguila Azteca (Aztec Eagle)" LuxuryClass : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Expreso6 "El Tapatio" LuxuryClass Sleeper : : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.com : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Diesel Locos 1937~1963 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).E1~E9 Series~StreamLiner : : NdeM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html ~ Erroneously Labeled EMD.F9 : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_E-unit : http://www.american-rails.com/emd-e-series.html : http://exotic.railfan.net/E.htm 1939~1945 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).FT~StreamLiner : : SonoraBajaCalifornia(SBC) : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html ~ Erroneously Labeled EMD.F7 : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_FT : http://www.american-rails.com/emd-ft.html 1953~1970 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD)+ClydeEngineering.G12 : : NdeM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_G12 : http://www.thedieselshop.us/Data%20EMD%20G12.HTML 1966~1986 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).GeneralPurpose38~Geep : 128px128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html : Reference : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_GP38 : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_GP38-2 : http://www.american-rails.com/gp38.html Wagons Passenger Coach BusinessClass "Guadalajara" Chepe Epoch4 : 128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Passenger Coach 1stClass Epoch3 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Passenger Sleeper LuxuryClass Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Passenger Coach Pullman "Necaxa" Epoch3 : 128px128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Passenger Coach ExecutiveClass "Anahuac" Epoch3+4+5+6 : : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Sleeper "Tlaloc" Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Passenger Diner "Zempoala" Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Passenger Coach 1stClass FCP "Chepe" Epoch4+5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Passenger Coach 2ndClass FNM Epoch5 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Passenger Coach LuxuryClass FCP : 128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Passenger Coach KCSdeMexico "TampicoBelle" : 128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Passenger Dome KCSdeMexico "Monterrey" Epoch6 : : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Passenger Diner FNM "Zitacuaro" Epoch3+5 : 128px128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Passenger Diner NdeM "Tamaulipas" : 128px128px : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Passenger Coach HawkerSiddley : 128px128px : NdeM 1stClass Epoch5 : : SBC 2ndClass Epoch4 : : FCP 1stClass Epoch4 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Hawker Siddeley" Freight Wagons : http://obts.wikia.com/wiki/UnitedStates#Wagons Passenger ElectricMotorUnits(EMUs) 1er Tren Recuperado FM-86 Línea A http://www.mediafire.com/download/ds3g1437zg62rtd/FM-86+PRIMER+TREN+RECUPERADO.rar Concarril FM-86 María Félix http://www.mediafire.com/download/arvbz1lc59tk3y9/FM-86+MARIA+F%C3%89LIX.rar Alstom.MP82 : 128px : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.facebook.com/groups/pasionporelmetro ~ "Select MADF" With Passenger 3D View Tram Veracruz : : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com ~ Page "Lanzamientos" : : SuburbanoAZapopan : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com ~ Page "Tranvias" Tram 1900 Brill : : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvia Cero" : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts Tram 133 From Movie "La ILusion Viaja en Tranvia" : 128px : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvia 133" : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts Tram 800 STEDF : 128px128px : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvia Serie 800" : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/pages/Museo-De-Transportes-Electricos-Del-Df/184789961710789?fref=ts Tram 29 Tampico City : 128px : http://openbveste.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Tranvias Nacionales" : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://www.facebook.com/openbveste : http://www.facebook.com/groups/tampicoantiguo Tram BombardierConcarril.TE06 : 128px : GuadalajaraMetroCo.SITEUR : 128px : MexicoCityLightRail.STE : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com ~ Page "Tranvias" Tram BombardierConcarril.TE90 : 128px : MexicoCityLightRail.STE : 128px : GuadalajaraMetro.SITEUR : 128px : MonterreyMetro.METRORREY : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Tram BombardierConcarril.TLG88 : 128px128px : GuadalajaraMetro : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com ~ Page "Metros de Mexico"